thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:OrigamiAirEnforcer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spencer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Puffed Out Thomas.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 00:35, January 14, 2010 what do you mean?Jamesis5 22:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 Sir Handel and Peter Sam were discontinued in 2008, you can rarely find them anymore, unless you go to a small hobby shop.Jamesis5 20:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 but they are discontinued, stores may be recivieing overstock, but they aren't sold on the LC or HiT websites.Jamesis5 22:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 eBay, why do you need to know?Jamesis5 21:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 btw, i made an edit to ur page, 2day i made a lorry 1 & 3 article, so i made it so u can go to the lorry 1 pageJamesis5 03:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 1 and 2 will be relitivley easy, but if u can get 3, get itJamesis5Jamesis5 nah, most of it is from our own memory anyway and it is a waste of tiem and effort, no 1 evry looks at references anyway. wat u shoudl do is add some of the destinations, lights and sounds, talking engines(now talking railway), bridgesm tunnels, sheds, trees, signs, etc etc. we r missing tat important stuff Jamesis5 20:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 i blocked the user who vandilized the Gordon entry. his block ends in 10 years. there is a warning about vandilism on our home page and the consequences are u will b blocked.Jamesis5 00:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 u took away true information on pages about the years we r not yet sure if 92 or 93 was 1st. so add it back or i have the rite 2 block u. it is a reason "removing information" not tat i will but ry;;y put it back. Plz put it all back. and there r 1992 trains i own 3. Jamesis5 21:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC)jamesis5 i have proof and i swear this is true. an old family friend of mine was 5 in 1992. for christmas his parents got him a thomas from the wooden line. there is a picture of him holding the thomas and on the back of the picture it says "christmas 92". si it did come out! there is the evidince. unforcanatly they moved to italy(chasing their roots as they said) so i cant get the picture. but u have to take my word for it the trains came out in the late yeas of 1992. there is the evidence.Jamesis5 14:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC)jamesis5 well they were still out tat means so we should have it on here.Jamesis5 00:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC)jamesis5 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow! In three hours you must have edited at least 40 pages. Good job! (By the way, if I find out anymore info on Duck, I'll edit the Duck page.)TheSplodge6000 19:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC)